Dancing In The Rain
by OccultXLovers
Summary: There are some moments that Nagato kept from Naruto. Like the time he and Yahiko danced in the rain together. YahNag, shonen-ai, fluff.


_Dancing In The Rain_

_A/N : Fluffy goodness~! This is simply because I started to write for my Multi-Genre porject...but then it turned into a YahNah shonen-ai fic. XD And yes, Nagato's voice is cracking. XD He'd be so cute with a crack-y voice. XD Oh, and my friends think I'm crazy because I think he's hot when he's older. Also, be warned that I don't know anything about dancing. XD Or if boys would ever do this. XD I know I've done this many times with friends. Besides a certain part. XD_

A red head boy sat beside his best friends, Konan and Yahiko, while they were sitting in the rain under a umbrella. The rain was pouring down, and the wind was picking up speed.

"I'll be leaving. Bye, Yahiko, Nagato," Konan leaned over and gave both of the boys a kiss on the cheek, before smiling and getting up to leave. She opened her umbrella, and then started off towards the cave that they had called home for some time now.

Yahiko looked down at his lap, and Nagato watched Konan walk away, and slight pink graced his cheeks. Yahiko looked at Nagato, and mumbled something. Nagato turned to face his orange haired friend.

"Did you say something, Yahiko-kun?" Nagato asked, his voice cracking. Yahiko looked back up at his red headed friend, and grinned.

"Yeah, I said you need a hair-cut. Your hair is growing longer than Konan's," Yahiko teased Nagato, with a friendly tone and smile on his face. Nagato's hands went to his hair, he ran his fingers through it. "You're such a girl!" Yahiko laughed.

Nagato looked at Yahiko with admiration in his eyes. He admired Yahiko for being able to be cheerful through everything they had been through since the war. (1)Yahiko smiled slightly at Nagato, his eyes full of a loving look.

Nagato closed his eyes and smiled widely, and laughed. Yahiko noted this was one of the first times he had heard Nagato's laugh, and that his laugh was like soft bubbles. Yahiko reached his hand and brushed some of Nagato's hair behind his ear. Nagato stared at Yahiko with wide eyes - Yahiko rarely used physical contact, with him at least. Yahiko's hand flew back to his side once again, his face turning a bright pink.

"I just wanted to see if your hair was soft, like a girl's," Yahiko huffed, embarassed. Nagato nodded, and then looked up towards the sky out side of the umbrella.

"Will if ever stop raining?" Nagato asked quietly to himself. Yahiko glanced up at the sky, and then at Nagato.

"Not if you don't stop crying," Yahiko murmured. Nagato turned to face him. The orange haired teenager looked back at Nagato. The red haired boy smiled slightly, and then held out his hand in the rain. His hand became soaked as soon as it went of the safety range. His graceful fingers started to play in the rain.

"What are you doing?" Yahiko asked, confused by Nagato's actions.

"I want to dance in the rain," Nagato said, quietly and embarassedly. Yahiko grinned, and grabbed Nagato's hands and pulling him up.

They stood in the rain, and Yahiko twirled Nagato around. Nagato tripped clumisly over his feet, before falling on Yahiko's chest. Nagato blushed a deep red, almost as red as his hair. Yahiko's face turned a lighter red.

Nagato pushed himself off Yahiko's chest and stared up into Yahiko's green eyes. The rinnegan user smiled sweetly, and then started to swing his and Yahiko's hands. Yahiko's face burned and turned a darker red.

"What if Konan sees us?" Yahiko asked.

"She can join in!" Nagato answered cheerfully, his voice crackling once again. Yahiko tried not to grin, but he just couldn't. Nagato was too cute for his own good sometimes.

"Okay, fine, but you're the girl," Yahiko said, placing his hand on Nagato's hip, and grabbing his hand by his shoulder. Nagato placed his hand on Yahiko's shoulder, and then squeezed Yahiko's hand holding his.

"Ready!" Nagato chirped.

Yahiko began to step forward, and Nagato stepped backward. They began to dance a simple two step dance, and then it turned into a fight for who would lead. Yahiko won, of course, leaving a pouting Nagato.

"Oh, fine, if you want to lead so much," Yahiko muttered, rolling his eyes. He switched positions with Nagato, and let Nagato lead his feet in a dance.

"Tip?" Nagato asked.

"What?" Yahiko asked, a confused look on his face.

"I saw my dad 'tip' my mom when they were dancing once...Do you want me to do that?" Nagato asked innocently. Yahiko stared at him, silently, and then he started to laugh. Nagato looked at Yahiko, ashamedly, like he had said something wrong.

"Boys only do that when they want to get into the girl's pants," Yahiko laughed out. Nagato's face turned a dark red again, and then he looked down at his feet.

"It's okay, it's okay!" Yahiko laughed, patting Nagato's head. Nagato looked up to the orange haired boy, who was only a couple inches taller than he was. "I'll lead." Yahiko took control again.

"Do you want to be tipped?" Yahiko asked, laughing on the inside.

"But...what you said...," Nagato started, bashfully. Nagato blushed the darkest red Yahiko had ever seen grace a person's face before.

"What!? I-I don't want to get into your pa-...You're a boy! That's not even possible!" Yahiko yelled slightly. Nagato still looked embarassed. He looked so innocent, so pure...Compared to Yahiko, who no longer had innocent appeal to him.

Nagato looked up at Yahiko, eyes full of tears.

"I didn't mean that I've never thou--."Yahiko paused, "I said _nothing._" Yahiko dropped Nagato's hands and then started to walk back to the cave.

"Yahiko!" Nagato's crackling voice called out. "Wait!"

Nagato started to run through the slushy mud and rain till he caught up with his highly embarassed friend.

"It's all right," Nagato's voiced dropped to a whisper, "I've thought about it, too." Yahiko stared at his friend, as he turned bright red, and he was pretty sure he looked like a cherry right then.

"Oh...Well...Uuh..." Yahiko stammered, scratching the back of his neck.

Suddenly, he felt someone's arms wrap around his neck and pull his face closer to his. His eyes popped open, and he saw Nagato looking at him, with a weird look in his eyes. A look of determanation. Then, that innocent face would never look as dirty to Yahiko as it did then when it kissed him full on the lips.

Yahiko turned a dark red, and then promptly passed out. Yeah, he'd be an awesome leader of an organization.

(1) This is where it turned into a YahNag. XD


End file.
